This invention is directed to an improved electrostatic system for treating liquids, and in particular, the provision of a protected, two wire system, including an improved electrostatic field generator.
In ARNESEN et al prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,887, there was provided an improved electrostatic field generator construction for use within a tank or other enclosure, for purposes of ameliorating the occurrence of scaling. The disclosed system also had the tendency to remove scale, if it had formed within the water system, including a tank and piping. The construction comprised a tube having protective end caps and a tension rod joining the opposing ends in mechanically secured relation. Earlier arrangements are to be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,585,122, KING, issued June 15, 1971; 4,024,047, CLARK, issued May 17, 1977; 4,073,712, MEANS, issued Feb. 14, 1978; 4,199,429, McMAHON, issued Apr. 22, 1980, and in PCT Publication No. W080/00226, RABBIT, issued Feb. 21, 1980.
While the use of an electrostatic field is well known in boiler and other industrial systems, for the prevention of scale formation and the actual reduction of deposited scale, surprising results have been reported in regards to the use of applicant's electrostatic field generator in the reduction of bacterial counts in certain water systems. Thus, it has been found that installation and operation of an electrostatic system incorporating the subject electrostatic field generator can drastically reduce the bacterial population within a given water system. It is further found that operation of the electrostatic system in a manner to effect bacterial control is not inimical to the anti-scaling function of the field generator.